Sisterhood: Night and Day
by Whispering Maiden
Summary: Two sisters,one body.Leah must share her body her mutant sister Anna,and now must also attend'mutant school'as a human for her.Their sisterhood will be tested farther than any other.The question:is there a limit to how far a sister will go for another?


Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there. ~Amy Li

_I never asked for this, _I thought bitterly as I took a drink from a mug of vile coffee. Not that anyone would. Sitting alone in some sketchy coffee shop drinking crappy coffee because you're starving at it's the only thing you can afford. Sleeping amongst garbage, trying to hid while you sleep so no rapists will see you. Fighting off rats and hobos for garbage to eat. Always being paranoid that some cop will see you or worse, a sentinel will find you.

_Yup, a life of luxury, that's me. Now, should I try and make a run for it while the waitress has her back turned to save my last seventy-five cents? Nah, might as well stay in the warmth for as long as I can. The nights are long and cold enough without going to 'bed' early, _I decided. This coffee house was pretty bad. It was filthy, draftee, and I was pretty sure the two guys in the corner were dealing drugs; but it was still better than the ice cold alley way that I would be sleeping in tonight.

_My life sucks because of hatred and prejudice. The world hates mutants, no doubt about it. They can't see that mutants are just humans with an active X gene. Sure, that gene can make those with it look strange and give them powers that we mere humans can't even dream about; but they are still like us. But they hunt these mutants and send hellhounds called sentinels after them. Most try to go into hiding, live on the run like me; but its not much of a better fate than if they were wherever these sentinels take them (if of course, the robots don't kill them in the struggle to take them in)._

_The funniest part? I'm not a mutant. Nope, I have to live like this for the same reasons as mutants, but I'm completely human. All of this and I don't even get some stink'n superpowers out of this. I'm treated like a mutant, I'm hunted like a mutant, I'm hated like a mutant; but I'm human. All because of my sister._

_She's the mutant, not me._

_*Leah, I think we should try and find a place to sleep now, while it's still light out .I like it here where its warm too, but we have to be practical about this. The waitress is already wanting to kick us out now because we've only bought a small coffee. She doesn't trust us and wants us out. * _I heard my sister's voice say into my mind and I grinded my teeth. I don't have my own mind any more (let alone my life) ever since Anna joined with me. She can hear my thoughts and has no problem with disagreeing with them. I'm probably the only person on the face of the planet who gets trouble for _thinking_.

_*Well, we'll wait for her to kick us, I mean, me out. I'm already suffering from the effects of the cold and I'm not going out there any sooner than I have to.* _I thought, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone. Do thoughts have a tone?

Its not Anna's fault, any more than it is mine. People don't get to choose their mutation, it not like Anna chose this for us. It all happened a few days after our sixteenth birthday and she started getting headaches. We had no idea it was from her mutation. They kept getting worse. Poor Anna was in so much pain all the time and no one could help her. She started getting delirious, talking about hearing voices. Everyone else thought it was from her pain, but I was there when even weirder things started to happen. Since I spent all most every waking moment with my twin sister, I was the one who noticed the objects start to shake and eventually fly around the room. When I got a chair in the face I knew my sister was a mutant. I didn't mind. Well, okay I did because I was scared how people would treat her and if I was one too, but not because I hated mutants. I was indifferent to them because I never met one and I didn't believe the stories about how humans became monsters.

But then things got worse. Anna's powers grew but she faded, literally. She became less and less everyday but her powers continued to grow. I used my wits to hid the fact that she was a mutant from everyone because I was afraid they'd stop helping her if they knew, but it was getting hard. One night when everyone else was asleep, I heard Anna call to me. In my mind. It scared the hell out of me, but I went to her still. She looked like a corpse when I got to her (which was pretty scary, like seeing yourself dying because we are identical twins). Tears were leaking from her eyes and she whispered her goodbyes. She didn't want me to get anyone else, didn't want me to leave her. I wasn't any better. I told her to stop talking like that, that she'd pull through, but deep down I knew my Anna was dying. I heard that a lot of mutants died early because their bodies couldn't handle their mutation.

But as she took her last breath, I told her not to leave me. And she didn't.

Ever since then I've had Anna in my mind, sharing my body. My aunt and uncle who raised us think she's dead and that I'm the mutant. I guess the fact that they found her corpse and the next day I got attacked by a sentinel would inspire those beliefs. She has the same telepathic and telekinetic powers (I can't control them, but that's fair. Her powers, my body. She has no control over my form other than suggesting/telling me what to do), but she won't use them, not even to make our lives easier. She's totally terrified of her powers (not that I can blame her, they did kill her and make us "closer" then any siblings in the world), but she still picks up thoughts from people because she has no control. Like the thought from the waitress.

_*Seriously Leah, we need to go now! Those guys over there, the ones that you thought were drug dealers? Well, you were right, and more of them are going to come in here any minute. One set the other up and there's going to be a gang war here very soon.* _Anna warned, her thoughts sounding frightened.

_*Alight, we'll go. But so help me, if your just saying that to get your way-" _I paused, thinking. Its been harder to threaten my sister since she's been sharing my body. What would I do? Give myself a wedgie?

I left it as an open threat and got up from the filthy booth. I reached into my pocket and found enough to pay for the awful coffee. The older waitress scowled at me as she scooped up the few coins.

"What, you sit here for an hour, buy one cheap coffee, and you don't even leave a tip?" She asked, her voice scratchy and strange from years of smoking.

"Yeah," I glared at her as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Get out of here before that guy's friends show up."

I gestured over at the drug dealer and made my way to the door, pushing past the

waitress.

_*I wish we could have left a tip, I hate leaving without tipping the servers.* _Anna sighed.

_*Yeah, and I wish we could afford real food, but that's not going to happen either.* _I couldn't help but think.

Then I heard a strange loud sound, maybe like a car revving, but still different. But I've heard that sound before and learned to fear it. I felt the blood drain out of my face and my heart leap into my throat. I quickly shut the coffee house door and backed further inside, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Hey kid, you finished your coffee now get lost!" The grouchy waitress barked at me from behind the counter.

_*How do they keep finding us?* _Anna yelled from within my mind.

I could hardly respond though, because at that moment a humongous robot landed outside the coffee house. Two more landed after it. Three scanning blue lights moved around until they finally filled the place's windows. When the lights touched me, they turned red. The first got down on its knees and looked in through the window, straight at me.

_Oh crap, _Anna and me thought at the exact same time.


End file.
